


My T.A's Roomie.

by May_Kaiba



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Kise Ryouta - Freeform, KnB - Freeform, Kuroko's basketball - Freeform, Model Kise Ryouta, No Spoilers, Romantic Comedy, kuroko no basuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Kaiba/pseuds/May_Kaiba
Summary: As a college student, Kise Ryouta ends up sharing an apartment with his teaching assistant. Does the fact that having sex with her is technically illegal will stop him from flirting with her!?Nah.





	1. Six Packs <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willi..](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Willi..).



Looking for a place that barely fits two? You just found it. You hate loud music? I have headphones. Enjoy having late night guests? Again I have headphones ;). Want a roomie who'd help you cook? Take out the trash? Wash the dishes? Well, tit for tat.  
Chick or dude, both welcome..  
...

The post was more like an invitation, but the location was great, and the price was perfect. Plus, I wasn't exactly in a situation to be a picky princess; moving to Japan was part of my schedule indeed, but moving this week definitely wasn't. As soon as I received the University email I started packing, you'd think that it wouldn't take a couple of hours to get some clothes into your bags, correct. But try to find every documented certificate you have. All your lectures drafts. Any book you might ever need.. And cram them all into those couple of bags alongside with your clothes.  
It was a disastrous paper mess.  
I was checking my phone when I rang the bell, my roommate-to-be hasn't responded to my email yet. I don't blame him though; forgetting the time difference between UK and Japan was my fault.  
"You know.." I hear him murmur behind the door, his voice becoming clearer as he opened it, "from all the girls who ever approached me, you totally get the cake."  
Holly shit, excuse me for forgetting all the greeting words in vocabulary, but I have never seen six packs in my whole life, not perfectly shaped and on hand reach.  
"What...?!" I swear the sentence was longer in my head, but the view seemed to get better and better as I looked up, and that was way up because the dude was much taller than average human beings.  
"It's seven in the morning.." he folded his hands, glaring at me in annoyance.  
"Yeah I.." I glanced at my phone, the timezone was still set to UK, however the sight of my email brought back some of my senses; "Oh yeah, I'm your new roommate." he looked at me confused.  
What the hell Adria! Get hold of yourself already, "might be.. your new roommate," I corrected myself.  
"You should come back later, I'm kind of in a hurry.."  
"No!" I interrupted him, "Please; I couldn't find a room at any nearby hotel, and this is my first day at work, I seriously should be there in.."  
"Okay okay, stop telling me your life story.." he murmured scratching the back of his blond hair while staring at my bags, probably he just noticed them.  
"I tell you what!" he took the bags and walked into his apartment, "you may leave those here, go to your work, and we can finish this later because I have to go now."  
"Great," I said as I hesitantly followed him inside. I wonder whether I'm at the right apartment; the man on the post seemed more lively and outgoing, as for this one; my presence on itself seemed to annoy him.  
"What's your name?" He asked while putting on a white shirt.  
"Kurai Adria," I chewed on my lower lip, I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself, not that I can't blame his nudity for this one.  
"And you?" The blond was taken aback by my question that for a moment I thought I subconsciously asked him to strip out of his shirt again, "Your name wasn't on the post; just the email," I explained.  
"You really have no clue who I am?" his tone was astound, yet he seemed.. amused!  
"You think the confused look and blank stare would have answered that for you."  
Wow, my offensive behavior never seizes to amaze me. I was sure that he was going to kick me out of his apartment right then and there, instead he burst into laughing.  
"We are going to have sooo much fun," he said as he took my phone and started clicking on the screen, his laugh was replaced by the most arrogant smirk imaginable. "This is my number, call me after you finish your work, cos I don't have a copy of the key." He finished walking away.  
"Wait does that mean.." I shouted after him.  
"See ya later, Adria kun," he closed the door behind him, deliberately ignoring me.  
"See ya sexy kun." Shortly after Mr. Hot Roomie left, I decided to make myself home, the apartment - as he described it - barely fits two. Two tiny bedrooms opposite to eachother, served by one bathroom between them. The small hall barely contained the black leather couch and the table in front of it, and at the corner there was a kitchenette with an even tinier sitting bar.  
We are going to bump into eachother a lot at this rate, especially with him being oversized. I bit my lips at the remark of him being oversized, what the hell is going on with me! I can't get all sexual over a guy I'm planning to live with. I'm not even sure if he'll let me stay with him. Damn, I don't know his name for fuck's sake.  
Instead of frying my head over this, I decided to get ready for my first day at college, which turned out to another tragic decision; I couldn't find the lecture notes that the professor faxed for me yesterday, they could be anywhere from squashed into either one of my bags, to some bookshelf back in UK. So I gave up on the idea of finding them pretty fast, and that meant going to the University earlier than I should have.  
As soon as I got there, I hit the Secretary Department to check whether my ID was ready or not! Of course it wasn't; since I wasn't expected to arrive till next month.  
Then I spent the rest of the time getting lost in the campus, so by the time I reached my lecture room I was ten minutes late, that didn't surprise me at all, in fact I'd be confused if I ever managed to make a good first impression.  
Now you come think that being a college student means being an adult.  
No!  
Definitely no! I stood at the front of the class for a whole minute without anyone noticing me. Not that I deny how small I am, however it seemed more like they ignored my presence.  
"Excuse me.." some of them didn't give me as much as a glance then continued talking, "everyone!"  
Nothing..  
"Would you shut the hell up because I can't hear my own damn voice!" that was louder than I expected, but somehow it worked, "I am Kurai Adria, your new TA," I started walking around, the lecture room was almost full, I felt my hands getting colder and I doubt it was because of the A.C; honestly I expected twenty students, at most.  
"Now some of you might be wondering why they're being lectured by a teaching assistant! Well I shouldn't be standing here, however professor.." my voice trailed slowly as I ran out of breath; he was sitting in the back, Mr. sexy roomie with his perfectly straight blond hair, and he wasn't even looking at me.  
"However professor Akabe got sick," my tone was somehow still stable, "so it fell on me finish this semester with you, or at least till he gets better."  
I walked to the front of the lecture room, maybe I'm too tired and this is some other hot blondy who looks like my sexy roommate, "in all cases I'd like you to know that till the professor comes back, I won't be taking attendance, so if you're not interested, you're more than welcome to leave," with my back to them, I took my phone and searched for Xtra Sexy in my call log - Yes that's how I saved his number - and pressed the call icon.  
For about three seconds I felt relieved, then the sound of the phone ringing echoed through the room, I turned around just in time to see him reaching for his phone.  
"Excuse me Mr.." I said walking towards him, he glanced at me, then at his phone, then back at me again, "you're not allowed to use the phone in my class."  
His look was daring, a pair of golden eyes stared at me unblinking, which didn't match the sweet apologetic smile on his face.  
"I'm sorry sensei, this must be a random fangirl," for a heartbeat that adorable smile of his turned into a smirk.  
The bastard knows that it's me who's calling him.  
"What's your name?" I asked resting my hand on his desk, it's a known gesture to show who is in charge, but practically I was stabilizing myself because the room started spinning around me.  
"Kise Ryouta."  
"Alright Kise kun," I took a deep breath and decided to retreat to the front of the lecture room, "as I said, I won't be taking attendance," I admit part of me wished he'd take his phone and leave, but when I turned around he was still there.  
"But since you decided to stick around, why don't you be nice and start filling me up with the book you were assigned to read with professor Akabe!"  
"Start, filling, you, up.." he repeated after me, leisurely pronouncing each word so that I wouldn't miss the sexual reference. Sadly I didn't. I better start praying that professor Akabe would get better soon, because at this rate I won't be able to make it to the rest of the semester.  
"Well," he continued, "Lolita is a very interesting book."  
What the fuck! Did he just say Lolita? The most irritating book I ever read, I didn't even know they teach that for college students.  
"I'm sorry Kise kun, but interesting is not a description, I wanna know what you think of the book."  
He started scratching the back of his head, "umm, it's about an old dude who falls for a kid.."  
"That's the plot," I interrupted him.  
He frowned and kept staring at me blankly, "Ok it was," His eyes darted looking for the right word, "disturbing."  
Interesting. I'm starting to like this lecture, I sat on top of the desk with my legs hovering above the floor, that way I got a better view of the class. Or him.  
"Go on," I encouraged him, "how was it disturbing?"  
"Well the guy is pedophilic, obviously. And I can't help but think he's sick, but then I started seeing things from his point of view.The way he obsessively fell in love with her. The way he desired every particle of flesh and soul of his beloved Lolita. It was breathtaking and I couldn't stop.. reading. Before I knew it I was already at the end of the book. My skin still warm, my nerve ends still tingling, and my room seemed tinier than it already is. I felt like I just had sex with a book."  
We stared back at eachother for what seemed like hours, the lecture room was hushed that I could hear the buzzing of the air conditioner loud and clear. It was me who eventually dropped the gaze, "So," my voice was less sure, "you already finished the book with the professor?"  
"No!" a brunette sitting at the front seat replied, "we're still in chapter twenty, Kise finished the book on his own."  
"We were supposed to submit an assignment for the chapters eighteen to twenty today," continued the guy sitting next to her.  
"Good," I paused, allowing the awkward silence to take over, again.  
"Anyone has a question?" I finally said, and everyone's hand went up. "... that AREN'T sexual?" everyone's hand went down again.  
"Wow, just leave your assignment at the front desk before you leave. I'll discuss them with you in the next lecture."


	2. Reports!

This must be karma, I told myself while I was stacking the reports. I don't know what the hell I did to deserve being betrayed by my own hormones! And on my first lecture. And by one of my students.  
The guy is not even that sexy. He's just tall, with a perfectly muscular body and..  
"Fuck!" I whispered as I slammed one of the reports on the desk, I have to convince myself that all this is happening because I'm exhausted; spending twelve hours in an airplane isn't exactly the best relaxing thing in the world, especially if you have altitude sickness.  
"Excuse me sensei," shit, it's him again, scratching his golden hair and walking straight at me.  
"Can I help you with something?" I asked.. Smiling.  
Come on Adria, think about the twelve hours flight, the nausea.  
"Ya actually," His smile was adorable, I think I need more than nausea to escape this one.  
"I accidentally mixed some drafts with my report," he said, leaning too, too close at me, "I came back to take them." Then he rested his hand at the desk behind me, trapping me between it and his chest. With each move he seemed quite careful not to touch me, yet keen to keep the distance between us minimized to less than an inch.  
"Sensei!" He said, his breath fanning across my face.  
"Y.. yes!!" I was holding my breath for too long and couldn't trust my voice to say anything more.  
"Would you move a bit? I can't reach the reports."  
The bastard.  
I forced the warmest smile you'd wear in the happiest day of your life into my lips, because punching him in the face at that moment would be a little bit awkward.  
"Sure," I said giving him a room to take the damn report, and he started digging into the piles of paper, carefully checking each one before moving to the next. He seemed prepared to spend the whole day doing that, and the grin on his face made me think he was doing it deliberately to piss me off.  
"Thaaat's it," he announced excitedly.  
"Are you kidding me?" my self control was at its limits. The drafts, he mixed with his report were actually a single paper filled with indecipheralble sketches.  
"Don't say it in a frustrated tone, I might think I'm bothering you."  
"YOU ARE bothering me," I wished he wasn't adorably pouting at me, because it was killing me inside to snap at such a sweet face.  
"Move," I snapped at him anyway. He obediently took a step back and I began to pile the reports again.  
"Sensei, lemme help you with.."  
"No!" I yelled trying to arrange them in a way to carry them, and - as anticipated - I failed.  
"Who said I'm asking for your permission Kurai-san?" Before I got the chance to respond, he took the reports and walked away. "should I take them to professor Akabe's office?" He asked glancing back at me.  
"No," There's a great chance that I'm going to regret this later, but right now I should be more concerned about the weight I'll be carrying around if I turn him down, "my office is in the translating and interpreting department."  
"Woah, you have your own office?" from the way he reacted, you'd think I told him I own the University. "But you look so young, how old are you Kurai-san?"  
I treated his question as a background music and continued walking. This behavior didn't fit the situation because ironically I didn't know where the translation department is, and I needed him to take me there.  
"Hey Kurai-san, did you eat anything?" He asked as if I didn't just ignore his previous question, "there's an amazing restaurant next to the campus, they have the best soup ever, I can take you there if you want."  
"Thank you, but maybe next time," he stopped walking, turned around, and just stood there. Grinning.  
"Do you promise me Kurai-san?" He asked leaning towards me, still grinning.  
"Promise you what?" I asked confused.  
"That you'll let me take you next time?"  
Wow, I took a minute to comprehend what he just said, he must be missing some wires in his head because seriously he can't be saying what I think he's saying, and in the middle of the campus, does he remember that I'm his teacher?  
"Where the hell is the translating department?" I yelled at him, I've done a lot of yelling today yet none of it appeared to irritate the blond; not the slightest, he just stared blankly at me.  
"Kurai-san, watch your mouth, ladies aren't supposed to swear."  
Wait, scratch that. He was irritated. But because I said hell?! I wonder how he will react when I say fuck!  
I took a deep breath and tried again with a quieter and more ladylike tone, "take me to the department, please!"  
"But we're already there," I almost sat on the floor and started weeping; this day has been way too longer than it should be, I haven't slept for more than twenty four hours, and this guy is painful. Not a headache kind of pain, but more like a rash; you can't resist scratching it, and the more you scratch the more inflamed it gets.  
"I was waiting for you to show me your office," he continued, "besides, the reports are getting heavier."  
"Oh," shit, I was being too self-centered that I forgot to think about him. Having a bad day myself doesn't mean dragging him to join the club. And clearly that's what I have been doing since this morning.  
"Right.. Right." I began pacing the corridor, I need to find my office as soon as possible.  
"Kurai-san, you don't know where your office is, right?"  
I froze on the spot. Oh God, I need a pause bottom for my life right now so I'd finish turning fifty shades of red before I have to face him again.  
"It's okay. People get lost in the campus all the time; it's too big." he was still wearing his trademark smile, probably swallowing back a laugh. I can't blame him on this one though, what kind of a teacher doesn't know where her own office is!  
"Kurai-san?" He said in a hushed tone, why is he whispering?  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want me to take you to the dean's office?"  
We stared back at eachother for about a minute, he looked totally oblivious to how confused I was.  
"You know," he finally continued, "so you could ask him where your office might be."  
I tried to look like I already thought about that, however it seemed like there was no limit to how stupid I could get today.  
"What are you waiting for?" I asked him. He chuckled and walked to the dean's office. Thankfully it was right around the corner, we got inside and I started telling the secretary about my situation while Kise put the reports on the table.  
"Yes, I was informed that you were expected to arrive today Kurai-san," the secretary was saying when I noticed Kise's pale fingers, the reports are too heavy and being tired wasn't an excuse to let him carry them this long.  
"I'm so sorry Kise-kun," I accidentally interrupted her.  
"It's alright," he replied, treating her like chair she was sitting on, "I'll be expecting you tonight Kurai-san." he winked at me and walked outside the office.  
He fucking winked when he said that.  
I wanted to yell after him and show him that the fucking chair behind the secretary's desk wasn't empty, that the damned secretary was sitting right there. That one word from her to the Dean would mean the end of my career.  
"I shall call one of the security guards," she said after he was gone, I need to pull myself together and explain to her the hint he just said. "He shall take you to your office and help you carry your belongings," she finished.  
"Oh," was all I could muster.  
I need to get rid of that crazy hot bastard as soon as possible.


	3. Hungry AND Cranky ^^"

It was still dark when I woke up, which didn't make sense because my phone was convinced that it was still 7:00 pm. I'm either getting crazy or totally drained, most likely the later, so I decided to get up and wash my face.  
I opened the door to the bathroom, my hand traced for the light switch and I turned it on, the door has barely swung shut behind me when I almost screamed; the fact that this was a bedroom not a bathroom wasn't as much shocking as the man sleeping on the bed. It all came to me in a fraction of a second; I was in Japan not UK, and I was sharing an apartment with the hot dude sleeping half naked in front of me. So in the middle of the shock, the racing heartbeats and my hands covering my mouth - as if stifling my breath would prevent him from waking up - you'd think that I didn't have the time to notice his back muscles.  
Well I did.  
Then silent as I could ever be, I walked to the door, reached for the light switch once again..  
"What is the time?" his voice was heavy with sleep. I need to act normal, he must not think that I was checking him out while he was asleep.  
"Are you nuts?" plan act normal wasn't working because my tone was closer to shouting, "you wake up with a stranger in your bedroom and you casually ask about the time?"  
"But Adria," still rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he pushed away the blanket and sat at the edge of his bed, "you're not a stranger."  
He thinks knowing my full name means we're not strangers anymore? Wonderful..  
Beneath the blanket, he was wearing a sky blue boxer that cramped up at his upper thigh showing more flesh than it should, thankfully it came undone when he stood up, but then I became conscious of how the waistband hung too low at his hip. The room became warmer by then, and I became aware it was about time for me to leave.  
"... saw you sleeping on the floor," he was saying, and I missed it all because I was too busy coming up with an escape plan. He was staring at me blankly, apparently his sentence required a verbal response from me. Well, the best defense is a good offense.  
"You don't expect me to have a conversation with you while you're half naked; it's disrespectful. Put on some clothes before you talk to me again you damn stripper." I yelled at him.  
"Woah Adriacchi, don't call me that," he pouted, "I was really worried about you; why didn't you just call me?"  
"Call you! why?"  
"I told you, I was shocked when I saw you sleeping on the floor."  
"Oh," he must've seen me.. "wait what?!"  
My brain was taking its time to remember this one; when I came back to the apartment yesterday I found the door closed, so I decided to wait on Kise instead of calling him, I must've slept on the floor and he found me at the front door when he came back.  
I felt the blood rush up to my face, if anyone else saw me then, they would think I'm a homeless beggar.. Not that I'm not exactly homeless.  
"You fucking pervert, you decided to carry me to bed instead of waking me up?"  
"I tried, but you were mumbling and wouldn't wake up."  
I looked around and noticed that I wasn't wearing the suit I was wearing earlier, "and you took off my clothes.."  
"Only the jacket, you realize that you're wearing a shirt beneath it, yeah?" why was he talking so calmly?  
"You're a fucking pervert," I shoot at him.  
"Adriacchi, I told you that ladies aren't supposed to swear.."  
"Fuck you!" I shouted as I walked outside his bedroom.  
"I don't understand, why are you so angry? It's 4:00 am, you'll wake up the neighbors."  
I turned around to shut the door behind me, but instead of the doorknob, my hand slammed at the bare skin of his stomach; I didn't expect him to be following me. Every muscle of my body froze, and my brain couldn't react fast enough to the information from my wide shocked eyes. What was most irritating though - and I'm not sure how I could catch that in this position - is that he didn't flinch.  
Not the slightest muscle twitch.  
"Put on a fucking shirt Kise."  
"Not before you tell me why you're angry," I took a deep breath and stepped back creating a distance between us.  
"Fine," bitter wasn't enough to describe my tone. There was no non-humiliating way to tell him the reason I'm angry; I'm a grown up woman and half naked hot-as-fuck guys make me wet, not angry.  
"I'm hungry," the word was barely auditable, and I didn't want to look up and see his reaction, which left us with a long awkward silence.  
"Well," he said in his sweet usual way, "I'd make a run to McDonald's; you seem in deep need for a happy meal, but they'd be closed now."  
"Fuck off Kise," I tried to sound serious, but it took a lot of effort to keep a poker face. In the end Kise chuckled then burst into laughing.  
"Adriacchi, you need to lighten up a bit," he said patting my head, then walked straight to the kitchenette with me right behind him. He opened the fridge looking for something eatable, and since I had enough of touching his nude body for one day, I decided to take a seat and wait for him.  
"Sooooo, you want a cheese sandwich or cereal?" He asked carrying a creamy cheese cup and a box of fruit loops cereal. I pointed at the cheese, not wanting to say anymore F-words.  
He brought out a bag of toast and started making me the sandwich, "I told you to try that restaurant, you should've listened to me." he paused, but when he didn't get a response from me he continued talking, "you know it's not healthy to starve yourself; you're too small for a start, besides.."  
"Are you baking the bread or something?" I interrupted him.  
"Are you always this cranky, or is it just because you're hungry?" He pushed the plate towards me. A huge flat plate with a tiny sandwich in the middle.  
"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Kise was taken aback by my question, "do I look like a ten years old kid? Make me two more sandwiches."  
"How about I take you to that restaurant?" did he mean now? I simply ignored him and started eating my sandwich, eventually he gave up and began making me another one.  
"Hey Adriacchi," he started, I don't remember allowing him to call me by my first name, let alone a nickname. "I was thinking, and.."  
"Oh, easy there, you might hurt that pretty brain of yours."  
Shit, that was meant to be an insult, but my stupid subconscious had to flirt with him. He saw the shock register on my face before I could hide it. A small smile played on his lips, I guess he gets that a lot.  
It wasn't what he said after that though; thankfully Kise Ryouta purposely ignored all the stupid, embarrassing things I keep saying since we met, "so I was thinking.." he continued his previous topic, "that we should go sign a contract so you'd officially live here with me."  
"Oh my God I was thinking the same thing," I said excitedly.  
"Really?" his eyes went wide mirroring my excitement.  
"Of course not, are you stupid?" I took a bite of my sandwich and waited for his reply, he seemed somewhat sad, it was taking him too long and I was too hungry to care, so I silently kept eating and ignored him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual content will be added in later chapters, I like it when they go slow ;)..  
> Anyhow I'll leave this rater for (general audience) till then.  
> Enjoy XD


End file.
